


Intermission Antics and Celebrity Gossip

by Authorship



Series: A Tulip For Your Smile [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: <3, Badass Hana, Boys Being Foolish, Drinking, F/F, F/M, Gen, Gift Exchange, I lesbian Stan even though it's not confirmed technically, KPop AU, M/M, Multi, Other, Swearing, Tulip Feilds, Yeah Kunai-Verse, mentions of Kpop shipping lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 12:11:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17745698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Authorship/pseuds/Authorship
Summary: Shisui really loves Kiharu's rapping, okay? So what if she's gorgeous and funny and laughs infectiously. He's totally fine!Kotetsu and Izumo don't agree.





	Intermission Antics and Celebrity Gossip

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Masked_Trickster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masked_Trickster/gifts).



> For the glorious Morning-chan/Masked Trickster!
> 
> You want Shiharu antics and Kihana, you get!! Enjoy, lovely!!!
> 
> <3 <3 <3

Kiharu was laughing, chin tilted to the ceiling and the column of her tanned throat sparkling from stage glitter under the bar lights, and Shisui was suitably distracted. So much so, in fact, that he didn't realise he wasn’t alone until the elbow was already buried in his rib.

 

“What the f-!” The rapper yelped, spinning in the booth before-

 

Kotetsu shoved himself into the non-existent space beside the lone Uchiha, forcing the younger man to move or risk getting sat on. On Shisui’s other side, Izumo was sliding into the booth too.

 

“What do  _ you  _ want?”

 

Snatching up Shisui’s drink and taking a careless slug, Kotetsu smirked wickedly. “Are you saying you’re unhappy? Were we interrupting... _ something? _ ”

 

Shisui punched his upper arm, a touch too hard to be playful. The dancer had had too much to drink to notice the brunette girl stood to one side, who was forced to sidestep Kotetsu’s flailing. “Shut up, oh my god-”

 

Thin fingers, more like pianists than what you’d expect from a professional dancer and gymnast, rested lightly on Shisui’s other arm. The touch, from mild-mannered (heh, yeah  _ right _ ) Izumo, was enough to capture Shisui’s full attention. You didn’t ignore Izumo. You just didn’t. “We’ll be very brief, Uchiha.”

 

Uchiha.  _ Oh. _

 

Shisui stole back his own drink and didn't even complain at the amount missing. “Oh?”

 

Kotetsu recovered, rubbing his abused arm with a scowl. The tipsy redness of his cheeks ruined the effect. “Listen-”

 

It was at that moment that Kiharu chose to laugh again, cackling loud and completely unfiltered. She was bent over this time, one hand pressed desperately to her stomach and the other latched onto Ensui’s arm. From the self-satisfied smirk curled around the rim of his cocktail glass, it was the singer’s fault. Again. Why couldn’t Kiharu laugh like that with him? Okay, so she did, but she laughed way more with Ensui. Maybe they were just funnier, or closer or was Shisui just not that funny? Oh god, were they pity laughs?

 

“See? That.  _ That _ is our problem.”

 

Tearing his eyes from how Kiharu was hiccuping into Ensui’s suit shoulder, Shisui quirked a brow. True, it was a little late to be playing the Cool Card but A-for-Effort, right?

 

Izumo and Kotetsu narrowed their eyes simultaneously. Maybe not, then.

 

“What!” He bluffed.

 

“Listen, Kiharu can choose whoever she wants-” well, that was better than Shisui had hoped from these two, “-but that doesn’t mean that we can’t  _ fiddle  _ with the raffle.”

 

“Er,” Shisui interrupted, pointer finger raised aloft, a bit like a kid in the classroom. “One, doesn’t that sound counterproductive? Ah!” Kotetsu reluctantly shut his mouth. “And, two, weren't you guys like...raised together? Surely, she thinks of you as brothers?”

 

“Don’t be stupid!” Kotetsu laughed but, to Shisui, damn it sounded forced. Izumo stayed quiet. “Brothers? Pfft!”

 

Ensui looped a hand around his groupmate’s waist, their height difference just perfect for it. Kiharu leaned into him easily, the curls of her high ponytail dripping over his arm.

 

See that? That was the reason there was such furious shipping in  _ LIGHTS _ . Their fans,  _ LL _ ’s (LightLovers, original right?), had started off playing a shipping tug of war with Ensui between the two girl members before swiftly turning into an OT3 and the occasional Kihana tag on  _ Twitter _ and  _ Tumblr _ .

 

Okay, so maybe Shisui checked. No biggie, right? 

 

There wasn’t really anything like that for _Sharingan_ (they were related, URGH-) but they _did_ have ‘conjoined names’, although, thank fuck, that was mainly just gushing over their _platonic_ interactions. Pla-to-nic. Say it with him.

 

But the amount of content for  _ LIGHTS _ ? Fucking insane. And each ‘ship’ had a type! Hansui was savage as fuck, filled with leather and badass aesthetics, even though Kiharu was the only one with a motorbike, and video clips of them roasting each other and everyone. Kihana was a little softer, with dance practice ‘moment’s and pictures of the girls shopping together, sharing clothes and getting ready together pre-concert. Kihana also had a lot of laughter and Kiharu, as her own person, was extremely tactile.

 

Kisui? Well, that was the ‘pretty’ couple. Lots of blurred snaps of piggybacks and masked coffee outings. The fans were constantly gushing over the millionth photo of Ensui shepherding the smaller girl through airports too, hands-on-shoulders and, sometimes, even zipping her into his jackets.

 

Jealous? Shisui? Pffffffft, nooooo-

 

Shisui swallowed hard, tearing his eyes away  _ again _ and glancing at his, unfortunate, booth-mates.

 

Catching onto just where their own gazes lingered, this time it was Shisui’s hands that lashed out, meeting the backs of their heads with a merciless  _ ‘thwack’! _

 

“Hypocrites!”

 

“Fuck you, Uchiha,” Kotetsu groaned, tearing off his hat to rub his skull, uncaring for his crazy blue-black locks. “It’s not like  _ that? _ ”

 

“And why are you two, what? Teaming up? I didn’t know you guys were together.”

 

“We’re not,” Izumo piped up, snatching back the last of Shisui’s vodka as revenge. “But I’d rather see her happy with ‘Tetsu than some other weirdo.” He took a sip, paused, and semi-saluted the rapper. “No offence, of course.”

 

“Of course,” Shisui parroted, a little struck. What was this,  _ The Hunger Games _ ?

 

Still struggling to compute, Shisui glanced between them. They looked unfazed, Kotetsu now signalling a waiter (should he be drinking more?) and raising his voice over the excited, mid-show break, racket to order a round of beer. Some part of the rapper, that wasn’t sardonically mourning his own drink and seeped in years of rivalry, was a little touched he was included. Then again, it wasn’t like ‘Tetsu was  _ sober.  _ And he’d always been a surprisingly generous drunk.

 

He was the type that contactless cards were the ruins of; he’d tap off everyone’s bill on a night out no problem and businesses were probably very grateful for him. He certainly was a favourite of staff and, Shisui wondered, how much of that was thanks to his fans or attitude and how much thanks to his ‘loose pockets’. 

 

Oh well. He and Izumo had starred in music videos and on stage for almost everyone here, except  _ Sharingan  _ and  _ Swordsmen _ ; those guys had seven members and most were jacked as shit, they deffo didn’t need to ‘fill out the ranks’. Anyway, the point was that the rowdy fucker could afford it.

 

“So...you’re telling me that you both like her?” Two sets of brown eyes, black in the low light and from the alcohol, flicked over. “Like,  _ like-like _ ?”

 

Izumo’s eyelids drooped, a classic ‘ _ fucking really _ ’ expression that Shisui had seen on Kagami too many times to count. “Yes, really. Geez.”

 

“Well, who else then?”

 

They blinked in tandem. Expected, considering their crazy teamwork on stage. “What?”

 

Shisui accepted his drink, a beer this time but fuck not mixing, from the returned waiter. “Who else? C’mon, if there’s three of us here, then who else has a crush?”

 

As one, the three turned suspicious eyes on the crowded bar and booths around them. Honestly, cross-group feels were in no way rare. There was some history between Hana and Itachi, for one, but Shisui knew for a fact that that was just lingering hate-hormones from school. Nothing to see there. (Even if some fans, most of the time just desperate for Itachi-content, couldn’t let dead dogs lie- or, whatever the phrase was.) Then there was that fucking  _ bombsite  _ of tension between Izuna and Tobirama- _ I-fucking-run-two-businesses-but-I’ll-drop-three-songs-just-to-piss-off-the-Uchiha- _ Senju from the very beginning. Honestly,  _ Sharingan  _ hadn't even debuted two months and his cousins’ ‘rival’, or whatever, had popped up out of nowhere, dropped some fucking incredible vocals  _ and rapping  _ and then disappeared. Literally. Not one interview or live-performance. He’d even made an Official YouTube channel and, years later, those songs were the only videos on it.

 

Madara and Izuna had never forgiven him.

 

And the fans had certainly never forgotten.

 

Sure, there were some cute little actual love stories. Two trainees, one of them Kiharu’s little sister, had cute crushes on each other and had, outside of their own pre-planned groups, done a few songs together. The blonde and pink aesthetic was very popular amongst the girl fans and Shisui didn’t blame them. Then there were internal relationships, like Kisame and Zabuza from  _ Swordsmen _ (although, Shisui was pretty sure they were trying to court Orochimaru, the fashion designer member of disbanded  _ Sannin _ , into that mix) and the youngest members,  Chōjūrō and Haku, had gotten together last summer.

 

Anyway! The point was that, in a merciful far cry from how restrictive the industry had been at the start, the stars here were basically free to date like normal people.

 

And that made almost anyone fair game.

 

Now, don’t get him wrong, but there were lots of gorgeous and wonderful people present here. But, and call Shisui biased or blinkered or whatever, Kiharu was  _ different. _

 

He’d only interacted with her a few times, generally, if they bumped into each other out and about or, more often than most, at events like this. Rappers tended to be much more friendly with each other than the vocalists. Maybe it was because there was less of them but Shisui figured it was because rapping was less...catty? 

 

Maybe Shisui had just been lucky and only met nicer rappers!

 

Obviously thinking along similar lines to Shisui, sans mental tangents, Kotetsu cussed under his breath, lips barely moving in awareness of the cameras lingering everywhere. “Fuck but Kiharu’s popular, there’s bound to be several.”

 

Shisui twisted towards the taller guy, nose crinkled in annoyance. “And yet you pick on  _ me _ ?”

 

Izumo huffed a gentle laugh. “That’s right, Shisui; you’re not in the running. What were we thinking, ‘Tetsu?”

 

“Wait-” Shisui backtracked.

 

“You’re right!” Kotetsu cackled, rubbing his hands like a smug fly. Right,  _ this  _ was why they weren’t friends. Well, other than the dance rivalry the duo had insisted upon when they were all trainees. “Shisui isn’t gonna do more than stutter! What a waste of time, Izu’!”

 

“Fuck off, at least Kiharu might actually like me that way! We’re friends! You two would be like making out with her brother!”

 

Red-painted nails suddenly appeared, snaking out to snag Kotetsu’s precariously tilted beer right from his hands and the trio stared as Hana torpedoed the whole damn thing.

 

Her lips matched her nails, which matched her eyeliner and tattoos. In usual fashion, she was wearing ripped leather pants and a red velvet crop top, towering over them in her stilettos with hair wild, as if someone had ravished her. 

 

A camera flashed and Shisui, mouth just as ajar as the other two’s, could almost see the viral GIF the scene would be by morning.

 

“Ha-”

 

“Ah,” the  _ LIGHTS  _ star smirked, setting down the glass, empty except for some remaining foam, on the tabletop. Absently, Shisui realised she was the girl Kotetsu had almost knocked into earlier and his dignity shrivelled and died. “Thanks, ‘tetsu. Drinks on you, I guess.”

 

Behind the singer, the background music changed and, at some sign unseen by the three males, everyone started making their way back for the second half of the music show. With a final, horrifyingly knowing, smirk, Hana turned away too.

 

Shisui wondered if a name-change would save him. 

 

“Oh and boys?”

 

Over her shoulder, Hana winked. At the entrance, Ensui and Kiharu, ignorant, waited for their third.

 

“Kiharu’s a great kisser~”

 

Shisui sank beneath the table.

 


End file.
